


Obsidian Dovahkiin (Dragonborn/Vestige OC)

by Ash_Pendragon



Series: Elder Scrolls OC's (Obsidian and Vorcarno) [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls Online Summerset, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Pendragon/pseuds/Ash_Pendragon
Summary: This is the backstory and general story of my OC Obsidian Dovahkiin. She will be featured in some other fics so if you need some background, here it is.
Relationships: Daedra Character(s)/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, F!Dragonborn/Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Obsidian/Aranaga, Obsidian/Hefdet, Obsidian/Serana, Serana/Hefdet
Series: Elder Scrolls OC's (Obsidian and Vorcarno) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745170
Kudos: 2





	Obsidian Dovahkiin (Dragonborn/Vestige OC)

Obsidian was born on 2nd Rains Hand 4E 24 in an Ashlander tribe on Vvardenfell. Her parents, along with her tribe, had recently returned from mainland Morrowind before she was born, due to the devastation caused by Red mountain. The tribe was devoted to their religion, but they mainly worshipped Boethiah. Her mother Reyla was a priestess and her father Madsu was a hunter. As a child, Obsidian's name was Aerie, taking her current name later on in life. 

As a child, she was obsessed with all things Daedric and magical. She would spend many days practising her magic if she wasn't helping her parents. Her hair is purple due to her being able to use illusion magic for long periods in time. In actuality, her hair was white, but her eyes have always been purple. When she was around 114 a Daedric cultist made contact with her tribe as she had a felt a strong magical presence. When the cultist found that it was coming from Obsidian, she made an offer for her to teach Obsidian further magic and introduce her to the prince she served. Obsidian accepted and spent many weeks practising more magic. Obsidian was able to pick up conjuration instantly and finally met the prince the cultist served: Hermaeus Mora. From then on, she incorporated him into her worship and tried to get her tribe to do the same. Naturally, they refused and wanted her to continue her life as usual. However, her father had recently begun to serve Molag Bal, as well as Hermaeus Mora, and promised to stay with Obsidian. After many weeks of arguing with her mother and tribe, she decided to leave to join the other cultists who made their home in northern Elswyer. The cultists of both Princes made a truce a few years before that point so they could travel together. She didn't feel like worshipping Molag was right, but she ignored the cultist's actions for the most part. However, after a few years, she couldn't handle what she had seen the cults do to people, so she escaped to Cyrodil to start again. 

In Cyrodiil, she joined the Vigilant of Stendarr, as she knew how Daedric Cults worked. She was extremely ashamed of her past, and she felt like that was the only way to receive forgiveness. She spent the next 30 years with the Vigilants until a group began to form and eventually break off from the others. These people studied all things Daedra, rendering them Daedrologists. As she had extensive knowledge into the daedra, she knew that this would be more beneficial in the long run. They made their base in Bruma and worked under the guise of Vigilants still. Here was where she truly began to love daedra, despite her previous negative encounters with them. However, some people didn't fall for it and placed a Dark Brotherhood contract on them. Only 5 of the original 40 were able to escape, one being Obsidian. In her desperate escape, she illegally crossed the border to Skyrim and was captured by Imperials. She tried proving she was a citizen of the Empire, but they refused to listen. 

From here, she was taken to Helgen to be executed. While a dragon razed the city, she was able to flee thanks to the help of Hadvar. After a few years of being in Skyrim, she had become the Dragonborn and slew nearly all threats to Skyrim. The civil war was still in full swing, but she made a vow to stay out of politics. During her adventures, she found all of her old Daedrologist friends and found love with Serana and a Dremora called Hefdet. Hefdet was an unbound dremora she summoned while at the College of Winterhold, further practising her magic (mainly restoration). When she had proven her strength, he admired and respected her greatly so began to assist in her adventures. Obsidian and Serana had already been together for a few months after they stopped her father. When Obsidian began to fall for Hefdet too, they chose to all be in a relationship mutually. Obsidian became a hero of Skyrim and Morrowind too. She had met again with her mother, asking for her forgiveness (which she gave). 

After she killed Miraak, who was the last threat she disposed of, nothing posed as a problem anymore so she decided to work on her Daedrology and family life. She had also made amends with Hermaeus Mora, serving him once again. Alongside her partners, she built a home in Morthal and focused on getting her studies finished. While she was walking to Solitude to gather more decorations for her house one day, she found an injured Khajiit who would later be her best friend. This Khajiit called Azirina was involved with the cult she had left long ago. Obsidian couldn't believe it and was determined to help her. Sadly, Azirina didn't get away so easily like Obsidian and was being tracked down by Molag himself. She did her best to help, but she ended up being taken to Coldharbour. 

Obsidian was distraught and tried going there to bring her back, summoning her like she was a Daedra etc. Nothing worked. She had built up such a connection that she would stop at nothing to save her. Hefdet and Serana both tried to reason with Molag, but he refused to give her back. In her anger, she asked Mora what she could do. One of her possible options was to try and kill him. When she told him that she would most likely end up dying, Mora wanted to show her how she could achieve this. By doing so, he sent her soul back in time to the 2nd Era. Disorientated and confused, she believed she was still in the 4th Era so didn't think much of it at first. 

Being herself, she travelled around the beautiful province helping people. Thanks to the townsfolk of Shimmerine, she soon learned she was in the 2nd Era. The guards of Shimmerine tried to test her on her knowledge and etiquette of Altmer society which she managed to pass. She began to work at an Inn not too far from Shimmerine while she figured out what to do. One day, she met an Altmer named Valsirenn who met her with a proposition to save Summerset. Obsidian accepted instantly and Valsirenn revealed her affiliation to the Psijic Order. Valsirenn travelled with her to Artaeum after a few weeks of silence on her part. 

When she began helping them, Valsirenn introduced her to Aranaga, the hero names the Vestige. She was to work with him bring an end to the threats of Summerset. Despite not truly being over the loss of Hefdet and Serana, over time she found herself falling for him as they worked together. It wasn't that long after that until she found herself marrying him on Artaeum, surrounded by all of her new friends. She knew she would never forget her former partners, but she knew they would want her to be happy. 

She lived an extremely happy life with him and his two children, Elenwen and Esterdel and gave him another son called Reyln. She couldn't have asked for anything more. She had a wonderful husband, children and an amazing manor in Alinor. She became best friends with his cousin Korillia and found herself going on adventures with her as well. More threats arose outside of Summerset which she dealt with alongside Aranaga. For as long as they appeared, they tackled them together. 

Hermaeus Mora made contact with her one day, while she was sat at home. He asked her if she had learned enough to defeat Molag and wanted to go back to which she declined. Obsidian felt guilty, but she hoped that her old friend could wait. She knew she could probably go back and help but that chapter of her life was not yet complete.


End file.
